Choram as Rosas
by Srta. Erisu
Summary: Sozinho, InuYasha desabafa com o local ao seu redor seus sentimentos e dores depois que a amada decidiu partir...


Resuminhu: Sozinho, Inu-Yasha desabafa com o local ao seu redor seus sentimentos e dores depois que a amada decidiu partir... 

**Infélizmenti** não tenho autoridade nenhuma sobre nunhum dos personagens citados... Ah se eu tive-se... ' uahuhauahua Espero que DIVIRTAM-SE!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Choram As Rosas 

_Choram as rosas. _

_Seu perfume, agora se transforma em lágrimas._

_Eu me sinto tão perdido,_

_Choram as rosas._

_Chora minha alma como pássaro de asas machucadas._

_Nos meus sonhos, te procuro,_

_Chora minha alma._

As rosas choram no jardim... no meu jardim... Seu perfume distante já nem sinto mais direito... Só restaram lágrimas... Estou tão perdido aqui sem você! Sempre fico assim quando você vai embora! Mas será que dessa vez você vai voltar pra mim? Minha alma se espedaça, clama por ti, chora desesperadamente... Está tão claro pra mim! Te amei sempre... sempre... E agora o que me resta? Procurar por teus olhos nas ilusões de meus sonhos! Não é justo! Pois eu te amo!

_Lágrimas que invadem meu coração._

_Lágrimas palavras da alma,_

_Lágrimas: a pura linguagem do amor._

Já estou inundado pelas lágrimas que invadiram meu coração, gritos desesperados que minha alma da por ti! Pode parecer loucura, mas eu choro por ti! Toda noite, todo dia, desde que nos vimos pela última vez e você me disse "Adeus"... Minha demonstração de amor... é o que posso lhe oferecer...

_Choram as rosas, _

_Porque não quero estar aqui._

_Sem seu perfume,_

_Porque já sei que te perdi._

_E entre outras coisas,_

_Eu choro por ti._

E as rosas continuam a derramar seu puro e perolado pranto... e nunca pararão não enquanto você não voltar pra mim... Pois eu não quero estar aqui se significa estar longe de você, longe do seu perfume de sakuras que me embriaga... Mas eu te perdi, não éh? Tarde demais para sequer pensar em arrependimento... E é desse arrependimento que choro, por ti que choro... Somente por uma bobagem que as coisas mais preciosas da nossa vida desaparecem perante nossos olhos para não mais voltarem a aparecer... Enquanto isso... chorarei por ti...

_Falta seu cheiro,_

_Que eu sentia quando você me abraçava._

_Sem teu corpo, sem teu beijo,_

_Tudo é sem graça._

Falta tudo... seu doce cheiro que mais do que nunca eu sentia ao seus braços enlaçarem meu pescoço procurando um aconchego, uma proteção... Aqui sem poder te ver fico só com as lembranças... só com o restinho do calor de teu corpo que evapora do meu... o gosto de teus lábios, teus enlouquecedores beijos apaixonantes... Minha Amada... minha Deusa... volta pro meu coração tornar a bater, pra meu corpo ganhar vida, pra minha alma descansar em paz... Volta e traz a graça de viver para mim outra vez!

_Lágrimas que invadem meu coração._

_Lágrimas palavras da alma,_

_Lágrimas: a pura linguagem do amor._

E novamente as lágrimas vêm me atormentar ao pôr-do-sol onde costumávamos estar juntos... demonstrando nosso amor... Contando a todos o que sentíamos, o quanto nos amávamos... E a tristeza transborda por meus olhos atingindo meu coração, petrificando minha alma, destruindo meu futuro que nunca vai chegar a existir... Lágrimas... tristes lágrimas... lágrimas amargas de saudade, lágrimas que me mostram, agora, o quanto te amo e o quanto não sou ninguém sem você comigo... me amando...

_Choram as rosas, _

_Porque não quero estar aqui._

_Sem seu perfume,_

_Porque já sei que te perdi._

_E entre outras coisas,_

_Eu choro por ti._

Choram as rosas em meu jardim interior... Choram por não ter seu olhar, seu toque, seu perfume, seu corpo... Choram por ter te perdido... ter perdido a flor mais preciosa deste jardim... E como já estou acostumando, continuo a chorar por ti... Somente olhando ao meu redor lágrimas já escorrem-me pela face... só de lembrar que teus abençoados pés já pisaram este chão... suas delicadas mãos já tocaram nessas plantas, nessas árvores... Eu choro por ti... E...

_Choram as rosas..._

_Choram as rosas..._

Choram minhas rosas... e choro eu... Morrem minhas rosas... e morro eu... Morro te amando...

"Minha Kagome..."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dale dale! Terminei mais essa fic e já to terminando de passar outra pro pc! Assim que puder coloco ela aí prô ceis! Não gosto muito desse tipo de música, mas a letra dessa tava imperdívelllll! É "Choram as Rosas" do Bruno e Marrone... Minha irmã, por exemplo, ama eles, já eu... uahauhauha

Espero que tenham gostado dessa OUTRA songfic... Kisusususuusu!


End file.
